New Life Sosuke Aizen
by Sinta Dewi468
Summary: hanya tentang penjahat dari dimensi lain yang diberi tugas oleh kami sama untuk menjaga dan melatih 2 anak yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia bagaimana kisahnya silahkan dibaca :v
1. Chapter 1

New Life Sosuke Aizen

Disclaimer: semua di fict saya ini bukan saya yang punya, yang punya mas masashi kishimoto dan tite kubo

Pair: anoo.. ?

Rate: maybe m, untuk jaga – jaga aja

Genre: fantasy, adventure, etc

Warning: ooc, oc, typo, mainstream, mungkin membingungkan

Sumarry:

hanya tentang penjahat dari dimensi lain yang diberi tugas oleh kami sama untuk mnjaga dan melatih 2 anak yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia kisahnya silahkan dibaca :v

.

.

.

Happy reading

Chapter 1: pertemuan dengan kami sama

Di sebuah ruang yang berwarna putih terlihat seorang (shinigami)bersurai coklat dengan sepucuk poni didepannya, dan memakai jubah putih berkerah dan terbuka memperlihatkan _shihakushō-nya._

Tetapi kondisinya sangat memperihatinkan bajunya robek robek dimana mana, terlihat juga di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat sabetan pedang dan sekarang sosok itu belum sadarkan diri . beberapa jam kemudian,Sosok itupun membuka matanya dan pada saat dia bangun dia memandang bingung tempat dia berada sekarang.

~Aizen POV~

"hah... hah... sialan aku berada dimana sekarang, cih yang kuingat hanyalah kekalahanku saja, padahal sedikit lagi aku akan menguasai seireitei andaikan shinigami pengganti itu tidak ada cih... , hah yang penting terlebih dahulu aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini"gumamku.

Entah kenapa saat aku hampir dikalahkan shinigami pengganti itu, aku merasa ditarik sesuatu sebelum pandanganku menjadi kabur, sambil berjalan memikirkan dimana ini aku pun meliahta sekeliling, namun yang kulihat hanya ruangan putih saja tapi tidak ada ujungnya.

Saat asik asiknya memikirkan dimana aku berada, aku melihat seseorang bocah membawa tongkat kayu dan mengunkan jirah putih, dan akupun menghampirinya siapa tahu dia mengetahui dimana aku berada, akupun berhenti saat dia berkata.

~Aizen POV End~

"ah akhirnya kau datang juga sosuke aizen",kata sosok anak kecil tersebut.

"hn siapa kau bocah, dimana aku sekarang ,dan darimana kau tau namaku bocah?" kataku pada sosok anak kecil tersebut

"aku, aku adalah pencipta dari alam semesta ini dan aku juga yang menetukan takdirmu menjadi apa, aku adalah kami sama dan kau sekarang berada di alamku,darimana aku tau namamu kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya kan",kata bocah yang mengaku kami sama

"hooo kami sama ya, jangan bercanda bocah,kau kira aku bodoh. Jawab yang benar pertanyaanku bocah atau kau akan tau akibatnya"kataku sambil mengeluarkan reatsu yang sangat besar yang bisa membuat kapten para divisi mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tetapi anak tesebut tidak terpengaruh akan reatsu aizen, malahan anak kecil tersebut mengeluarkan reatsu yang sangat mengerikan hingga membuat aizen jatuh terduduk dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya .

'reatsu macam apa ini?, ini... sangat mengerikan, seperti reatsu yang dikeluarkan ichigo tapi ini 10x lipatnya, sial susah sekali untuk bertahan'batin aizen.

Anak kecil itupun berhenti mengeluarkan reatsu karena dirasa sudah cukup untuk membutikan apa yang dikatakannya benar.

"jadi aizen aku membawamu kesini untuk memberimu tugas, yaitu menjaga dan melatih 2 anak yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi yang bernama uzumaki naruto dan uchiha sasuke"ucap kami sama sambil tersenyum tulus pada aizen,dan entah kenapa membuat aizen mengeluarkan air mata dan ikut tersenyum tulus juga, karena selama di seieretei aizen hanya mengeluarkan senyum licik dan palsu.

"baiklah hamba akan melaksanakan tugas yang anda berikan, dan maafkan hamba yang menghina anda kami sama"ucap aizen sambil bersujud di hadapan kami sama.

"tidak apa aizen, dan berdirilah aku akan memberikannmu ingatan tentang dunia shinobi dan juga sebuah kekuatan di dimensi yang akan aku kirim yaitu cakra"ucap kami sama, sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke aizen yang sedang bersujud.

Saat sampai di depan aizen kami sama pun mngeluarkan serbuk sari berwarna putih yang dan ditaburkan di atas kepala aizen,dan aizen pun mendaptkan ingatan tentang dunia shinobi dan juga merasakan kekuatan yang hinggap di tubuhnya.

"pergunakanlah ingatan dan kekuatan ini untuk kebaikan dan aku mempercayaimu untuk melaksanakan tugas ini dan aku harap juga semoga kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang aku berikan,dan ingatlah dengan kekuatan cinta kita bisa mengalahkan keburukan di dunia ini dan juga menciptakan perdamaian"ucap kami sama yang perlahan menghilang menjadi sebuah cahaya.

"tentu kami sama dan arigatou telah memafkan kesalahanku kami sama"ucap aizen sambil tersenyum tulus dan juga tubuhnya pun mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya,yang makin lama tmenghilang dari alam kami sama.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hay... minna san aku pendatang baru di tulis menulis ffn ini.. jadi aku harap para reader dan author lain terhibur dengan ceritaku sama aku harap para reader/author senior mau memberi saran,kritik pada karyaku ini dan juga review ya :v

Salam hangat dari sinta dewi


	2. Chapter 2 awal melakukan misi

New Life Sosuke Aizen

Disclaimer: semua di fict saya ini bukan saya yang punya, yang punya mas masashi kishimoto dan tite kubo

Pair: anoo.. ?

Rate: maybe m, untuk jaga – jaga aja

Genre: fantasy, adventure, etc

Warning: ooc, oc, typo, mainstream, mungkin membingungkan

Sumarry:

hanya tentang penjahat dari dimensi lain yang diberi tugas oleh kami sama untuk mnjaga dan melatih 2 anak yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi bagaimana kisahnya silahkan dibaca :v

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Chapter 2 : Awal Melakukan Misi

.

.

Konohagakure No Sato yang berarti "desa daun tersembunyi" adalah suatu desa yang terdapat di bagian negara api. Desa yang terhebat dari 5 desa besar,karena banyak terdapat klan – klan hebat serperti klan Uchiha dengan doujutsunya yaitu Sharinggan , klan hyuga dengan doujutsunya byakugan,dan juga klan uzumaki dengan rantai cakranya yang baru bergabung dengan konoha pasca hancurnya uzushiogakure disebabkan oleh penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh 3 desa besar yaitu desa kiri,iwa,dan kumo karena takut dengan fuinjutsunya yang konon katanya bisa menyegel bijuu. dan juga klan klan lainnya.

Pemimpin desa Konoha yaitu hokage. Dan sejauh ini konoha telah berganti kepemimpinan selama 4 kali. Dan sekarang konoha dipimpin oleh seorang namikaze yang bernama Namikaze Minato yang dikenal dengan sebutan kireo senko. Ia memiliki istri yang bernama Uzumaki Khusina, dan mempunyai dua anak yang bernama Namikaze Menma dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun perhatian yang diberikan Minato dan Kushina hanya kepada Menma, dan Naruto diabaikan karena di dalam tubuh Naruto hanya terdapat sedikit chakra, dan juga karena di dalam tubuh Menma terdapat Kyubi (Bijuu ekor sembilan yang ada di konoha) yang takutnya segel di dalam tubuh Menma terlepas karena mendapatkan sedikit perhatian itu yang dipikirkan Minato dan Khusina.

Dan perhatian semakin teralihkan kepada Menma pada saat Jiraiya mengatakan tentang ramalan tetua katak bahwa salah satu anak Minato dan Khusina akan membawa perdamaian di dunia Shinobi bersama rekan nya yang menggunakan doujutsu mengerikan, dan Minato pun yakin bahwa anaknya Menma yang akan membawa perdamaian shinobi dan menyuruh Khusina dan Jiraiya untuk lebih memperhatikan Menma. Khusina dan Jiraiya pun setuju dengan denga pendapat Minato. Tanpa siapapun yang tahu dibalik pintu terdapat Naruto yang mendengarkan semua perbincangan anatara orang tua naruto dengan Jiraiya, karena kecewa berat akan perkataan Minato, naruto pun keluar rumah dan berlari di sepanjang jalan konoha tak tentu arah yang langsung membawanya ke hutan kematian.

.

.

~DI HUTAN KEMATIAN~

NARUTO POV

Di sebuah pinggiran sungai di dalam hutan kematian terdapat seorang bocah berambut kuning di pipinya terdapat sebuah aliran air mata( disini naruto tidak mempunyai kumis kucing di pipinya), memiliki mata shappire berwarna biru, dan menggunakan baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang dibelakangnya terdapat gambar pusaran air warna merah dan menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam, sedang duduk sambil melihat sebuah aliran sungai yang memantulkan bayangannya.

'Hiks...,hiks...,apa salahku ?, aku mengerti Menma membutuhkan lebih perhatian karena ada kyubi di tubuhnya, Tetapi sepantasnya mereka tidak sampai mengabaikanku juga'gumamku sambil mengingat pada saat aku diabaikan oleh orang tuaku.

'Aku juga ingin diperhatikan dan disayang seperti anak – anak seusiaku tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. apa karena aku mempunyai sedikit cakra, gumamku entah kepada siapa di hutan ini.

Tapi aku harus membuktikan pada mereka aku akan menjadi kuat dengan cakra sedikit ini dan namaku akan ditakuti di dunia shinobi ini dan juga aku masih beruntung ada yang peduli padaku ' gumamku lagi sambil ternyenyum mengingat ada yang peduli padaku yaitu shikamaru, hokage jiji,dan juga shisu nii san dan aku juga bertekad akan kuat dan membuat orang tuaku menyesal karena mengabaikanku.

" yosh saatnya pulang dan beristirahat dan mulai besok aku akan berlatih tapi siapa yang bisa melatihku ya?"kataku semangat dan juga bingung karena aku tidak tau siapa yang bisa melatihku karena jji sibuk dengan mengurusi konoha dan juga shisui niisan pasti sibuk bertugas sebagai anbu, saat sedang berpikir aku kaget dengan kedatangan lima anbu aneh, kenapa aku bilang aneh?,karena anbu konoha pasti memakai topeng yang bebentuk hewan tapi anbu di depanku memnggunakan topeng polos.

.

NARUTO POV END

Terlihat di depan naruto lima orang anbu menggunakan topeng polos, karena naruto bingung kenapa ada anbu dihadapannya, naruto bertanya" ano.. anbu-san kenapa anda disini dan juga aku tidak pernah melihat anbu seperti kalian".

"hn kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami karena kami akan membunuhmu disin juga, jadi bersiapalah"kata salah satu anbu bertopeng polos yang langsung mengeluarkan tantonya dan langsung menerjang naruto.

"sial"gumam naruto, naruto pun menunduk saat anbu yang menerjangnya mengeluarkan tanto yang mau memotong kepala Naruto, namun anbu tersebut belum menyerah dan langsung menendang perut Naruto.

Duagh! Braak!

Karena tidak sempat menghindar Naruto pun terkena tendangan anbu tersebut yang lansung mementalkan tubbuhnya ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Katon gokyakku no jutsu

Katon gokyakku no jutsu

Futon daitoppa

Futon daitoppa

Dua bola api ditambah dengan hembusan angin menambah besarbola api tersebut yang langsung mengarah ke Naruto.

'hah apa ini akhir dari hidupku, maafkan aku jiji, shishui nii, shikamaru aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian dan juga kaasan, tousan, menma, walaupun kalian mengabaikanku aku selalu menyayangi kalian'. Batin Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata.

"selamat tinggal"Ucap naruto

Blarr…..

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar pun tercipta di hutan kematian. Karena mengira Naruto sudah mati kelima anbu root pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tak lama kemudian anbu konoha pun datng ke tempat asal ledakan.

"apa yang terjadi disini"ucap salah satu anbu yang menggunakan topeng beruang

"sepertinya terjadi pertarungan, tapi dengan siapa?"jawab anbu inu. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat terjadinya ledakan

"hm.. sebaiknya kita melaporkan kejadian ini ke hokage-sama"jawab anbu bear dan mereka langsung pergi menninggalkan tempat tersebut menggunakan shunshin.

. 

. 

. 

~HOKAGE ROOM ~

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan terdapat namikaze minato sang yondaime hokage kini sedang megerjakan setumpuk dokumen yang menyakut desa konoha dan kerjasama dengan desa lain. Dan tidak jauh dari minato terdapat seorang kakek yang sedang melihat keluar jendela yaitu hiruzen sarutobi atau bisa disebut juga sandaime hokage.

'entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, semoga saja ini hanya perasaanku saja' batin sandaime hokage.

Minato yang melihat hiruzen ingin menanyakan kenapa dengannya tapi sebelum bertanya didepan minato langsung terdapat dua ledakan asap.

Pooft!

"ada apa"Tanya langsung minato karena tau siapa yang datang, hiruzen juga langsung melihat kebelakang ke tempat anbu tersebut.

"Hokage-sama di hutan kematian terjadi sebuah lebakan seperti habis terjadinya pertarungan"lapor inu

"siapa yang melakukannya" Tanya minato.

"kami tidak tahu hokage-sama, karena disana tidak ada apapun hanya terdpat bekas ledakan saja"jawab anbu inu.

"baiklah aku ingin kalian cari bukti apapun disana, kalau itu musuh kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berkeliaran di sekitar konoha, dan kalian boleh pergi" perintah minato yang langsung dijawab "Ha'i"!dengan anggukan oleh anbu tersebut dan menghilang menggunakan shunsin.

"Minato apa kau lihat dimana naruchan berada"Tanya hiruzen

Minato yang mendengarkannya pun langsung menjawab "oh Naruto tadi aku melihatnya di rumah, memang kenapa sandaime-sama?"Tanya minato.

Hiruzen pun menghela napas lega,"tidak hanya saja aku kepikiran tentang naruto, dan juga kau tidak perlu memanggilku sandaime sama cukup sandaime saja"ujar hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

"hai sandaime"ucap minato, dan langsung mengerjakan dokumennya.

.

.

~MINDSCAPE~

Di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kegelapan terdapat seorang bocah bersurai kuning jabrik yang tengah tak sadarkan diri namun beberapa menit kemudian bocah tersebut pun sadar dan melihat keselilingnya yang hanya terdapat kegelapan saja.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mindscapenya yang hanya berisi kegelapan disekelilingnya.

"ini dimana yah, apa aku sudah mati".

"kau berada di dalam mindscapemu, dan kau belum mati".

Naruto pun terkejut mendengar suara dibelakangnya, pada saat melihat kebelakang Naruto pun melihat seorang pria berambut putih jabrik menggunakan jubah biru dan memaki celana panjang hitam, menggunakan sepatu pantovel coklat, dan disisi pinggangnya terdapat sebuah katana.

( bayangin aja vergil dmc )

"emm.. siapa anda?"Tanya Naruto kepada sosok didepannya.

"aku adalah manusia setengah iblis, dan kau bisa memanggilku vergil"jawab vergil sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"s-se-setengah iblis"ucap naruto ketakutan.

"hahahaha… tenang naruto aku bukan iblis yang seperti kau pikirkan, dan oh ya aku disini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu kalo sebenernya kau mempunyai kekuatan"ucap vergil sambil menatap naruto.

"kekuatan ?, darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan, cakra saja aku tidak punya" jawab naruto dengan kebingungan dan juga sedih karena dia mengingat keluarganya mengabaikannya gara gara tidak mempunyai cakra.

Vergil yang melihat naruto sedih pun juga ikut merasakannya karena dia melihat perlakuan keluarga naruto dan para peduduk desa yang seperti naruto hanyalah angin lalu.

"hah, naruto tenang saja aku berada disini karena aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan tapi kekuatannmu disini berbeda dengan yang ada di duniamu, yah tapi aku akan memberitahumu nanti saja soalnya kau sudah mulai sadar"ucap vergil sambil melihat naruto yang tubuhnya bercahaya.

"Ta-ta-tapi bagaimana aku bisa kesini lagi" Tanya naruto.

Sebelum tubuhnya meninggalkan mindscapenya naruto mendengar jawaban dari vergil"tenang saja kalau kau mau kesini cukup pejamkan matamu dan kosentrasi" jawab vergil.

.

.

~NIGHT DAY~

Di sebuah goa yang hanya diterangi lentera terdapat dua orang. Yang pertama berambut coklat seperti ilmuwan ditambah kacamata coklat. Memakai kimono panjang berwarna coklat dihiasi dengan gambar bunga sakura dan menggunakan celana abu abu, yang tengah membereskan peralatan medis untuk mengobati pemuda berembut kuning jabrik yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan tbubuhnya di balut perban yang sedang berada sebuah Kasur berukuran sedang.

"Eeeghh"! Naruto mengerang pelan sambil mencoba membuka matanya yang agak susah dibuka, saat sudah terbuka matanya seluruhnya, Naruto pun mengedarkan pandagannya di setiap sisi gua sampai matanya tertuju ke tempat orang yang sedang membereskan peralatan medisnya.

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur walaupun terlihat agak susah "anoo.. anda siapa dan dimana saya berada sekarang, kenapa saya bisa ada disini?"Tanya Naruto.

"oh kau akhirnya sadar juga, sebaiknya kau baringkan saja tubuhmu karena luka lukamu masih belum sembuh"ujar orang tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"tapi beritahukan namamu dulu dan aku ada dimana sekarang" ucap kesal naruto karena pertanyannya tidak dijawab.

"hm baiklah namaku aizen sosuke dan kau bisa memanggilku aizen jii-san, dan kau berada di goa tempat tinggalku"jawab aizen sambil tersenyum tenang.

"ah kalo begitu terimakasih aizen jii-san dan aizen jii-san bisa memanggilku naruto, dan juga maaf merepotkanmu"ucap naruto.

"ah tidak apa-apa tapi sebaiknya kau beristarahat sekarang besok aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kau ada disini"jawab aizen.

"hai oyasuminasai" ucap naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"hm oyasuminasai naruto"jawab aizen sambil meninngalkan kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

tbc

Gomen,gomen,gomen minna san maafkan hamba yang terlambat mengupdate fict ini. Soalnya hamba di real word sangat sibuk sekali dan juga hamba lupa password fb saya karena dari fb hamba bisa masuk ke fanfict heheheh gomenne…..dan juga terima kasih untuk: 

rara michiyo,ryu kenzie, rikudo madara 39,guest,deni tria dan juga semua yang baca fictku makasih ya. 

P.s: tolong review sama saran ya, karena author sangat memerlukan itu untuk chap kedepannya


	3. Chapter 3 pemberian kekuatan

New Life Sosuke Aizen

Disclaimer: semua di fict saya ini bukan saya yang punya, yang punya mas masashi kishimoto dan tite kubo

Pair: anoo.. ?

Rate: maybe m, untuk jaga – jaga aja

Genre: fantasy, adventure, etc

Warning: ooc, oc, typo, mainstream, mungkin membingungkan

Sumarry:

hanya tentang penjahat dari dimensi lain yang diberi tugas oleh kami sama untuk mnjaga dan melatih 2 anak yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi bagaimana kisahnya silahkan dibaca :v

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Chapter 3: **Pemberian Kekuatan**

 **-YONDAIME HOME-**

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah rumah di konohagakure terdapat sebuah keluarga yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka sambal bercanda gurau seolah mereka tidak merasa ganjil bahwa ada seorang anak yang tidak ada di dalam keluarga mereka. Hingga salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"menma, apa kau sudah menguasai jurus rasengan yang tou-chan ajarkan?" Tanya minato pada anaknya yang sedang bercanda gurau pada ibunya.

Menma pun melihat sang ayah yang menatapnya,"oh sudah tou-chan hanya saja rasenganku hanya sebesar kelereng, mungkin menma harus berlatih mengendalikan cakra lagi"jawab menma kecewa karena tidak bisa membuat rasengan yang sempurna.

"ah tidak apa menma, yang penting kau sudah berjuang, nanti biar tou-chan bantu untuk mengendalikan cakramu lagi"ucap minato pada menma yang melihat anaknya murung.

"hm… benarkah touchan?" tanya menma bersemangat.

"tentu saja menma ayahmu akan mengajarimu, apa sih yang tidak untuk anak kesayangan kaa-chan"ucap khusina sambil mencubit pipi menma, menma yang diperlakukan begitu oleh kaa-channya hanya merenggut sebal karena masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh kaa-chanya.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan, minato dan menma pun pergi ke tempat latihan dan tidak melupakan untuk mengucapkan "iteikimasu" dan dibalas "iterrashi oleh khusina sebelum mereka pergi ke tempat latihan.

.

.

.

 **-CAVE-**

di sebuah goa terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sekujur tubuhnya diperbalut perban yang masih tidur di ranjang dengan gaya aneh, mukanya di tutup bantal dan bokongnya dinaikkan menghadap ke pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

 **Cklekk**

Dan pintupun terbuka menmpakan aizen yang ingin membangunkan naruto untuk sarapan tapi langsung swetdrop melihat gaya tidur naruto yang menurutnya sangat aneh, dan aizenpun langsung membangunkan naruto dengan tangannya sambil berujar.

"naruto bangun, ayo kita sarapan".

"enghh.. nanti saja sarapannya"ucap naruto setengah sadar karena masih mengantuk.

"naruto ayo bangun"ucap aizen yang masih setia membangunkan naruto.

namun karena tidak digubris oleh naruto aizenpun pergi ke keluar mengambil air di sungai, setelah mengambil air aizenpun langsung ke kamar naruto dan langsung menuangkan air tersebut ke kepala naruto.

Byurrrr…

"Hua, hua, banjir tolong…, tolong…" ucap naruto panik yang langsung bangun sambil memegangi kaki aizen. Selang satu menit naruto pun langsung sadar kalo tidak ada banjir setelah mendengarkan tawa dari aizen dan memegangi kaki aizen yang langsung dilepaskannya.

"hahahahhaha…"tawa aizen karena tidak tahan melihat kelakuan konyol naruto.

"urusai" bentak naruto yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan mukanya memerah karena menahan malu.

Setelah aizen berhenti tertawa, aizen pun mengajak naruto untuk sarapan yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh naruto. Dan setelah sampai di meja makan mereka pun langsung memakan makanan mereka tanpa lupa mengucapkan "ittadaikimasu".

 **Skip time**

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, aizenpun langsung membawa peralatan makan mereka untuk dicuci setelah selesai aizen pun langsung mengajak naruto ke ranjang untuk melepaskan perban yang membalut tubuh naruto karena melihat tubuh naruto sudah sembuh , selagi aizen melepaskan perban di tubuh naruto, naruto pun bertanya

"aizen jii-san kenapa naru bisa ada disini" Tanya naruto sambil menatap aizen

"oh kau ada disini karena jii-san mendengar suara ledakan di hutan kematian yang langsung jii-san pergi kesana dan disana jii-san melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar karena kasihan jii-san pun membawamu ke tempat aizen jii-san untuk diobati" jawab aizen panjang lebar terhadap pertanyaan naruto.

"oh begitu, tapi kenapa jii-san berada disini?, apa jii-san seorang pengembara?" Tanya naruto lagi.

"hm.. iya jii-san seorang pengembara, jii-san berada disini karena ingin mencari perkerjaan di konoha karena persediaan makanan jii-san lagi sedikit"jawab aizen berbohong.

"memangnya di tempat asal jii-san tidak ada pekerjaan?, apa jii-san tidak mempunyai keluarga?" Tanya naruto pada aizen yang sudah selesai melepaskan perban di tubuh naruto.

"di tempat asal jii-san sedang terjadi peperangan dan desa jii-san hancur karena perperangan tersebut dan juga istri dan anak jii-san sudah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh ninja saat terjadi perang"jawab aizen sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih.

Naruto yang mendengarkanya pun langsung merasa bersalah dan langsung mengucapkan"maafkan naru jii-san,tapi jii-san boleh kok menganggap naru anak jii-san"

"Benarkah... hahaha jii-san sangat senang sekali mempunyai anak angkat sepertimu, tapi jii-san mau tanya kenapa kau berada di hutan kematian?, dan juga dimana orang tuamu ?"tanya aizen sambil menatap naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap lantai, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan aizen.

Aizen yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela napas"hah baiklah jii-san akan menunggumu siap untuk cerita, nah sekarang aku mau pergi ke konoha untuk mencari pekerjaan apa kau mau ikut"tanya aizen.

Naruto yang melihat aizen akan pergi pun menjawab"tidak aku mau disini terlebih dahulu".

"Baiklah, dan kalo bisa panggil aku tou-san karena kau sudah menjadi anak angkatku"jawab aizen sambil pergi meninggalkan goa tempat tinggalnya.

Naruto yang melihat aizen pergi pun langung berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat goa tempat tinggal aizen, hingga naruto berhenti tepat di depan kamar aizen, karena penasaran naruto pun membuka kenop pintu kamar aizen.

 **Ckleek**

di kamar aizen terlihat sebuah tempat tidur untuk satu orang dan ada meja, kursi di samping tempat tidur dan di meja tersebut terdapat sebuah pedang dengan ganggang berwarna hijau dan juga sarung pedang berwarna hijau dan di saru pedang tersebut terdapat perban berwarna putih, naruto yang melihatnya pun kagum akan bentuk pedang tersebut.

 **Naruto…**

Naruto yang mendengar suara orang pun langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun naruto tidak melihat seorang pun di kamar aizen, narutopun mencoba menepis kalo itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

 **Naruto…**

Naruto yang mendengarnya lagi langsung ketakutan.

"Si-siapa?"Tanya naruto ketakutan.

 **"Aku yang kemarin yang berada mindscapemu naruto!"** ucap suara tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya.

"bernarkah kau itu?" Tanya naruto pada suara tersebut.

 **"tentu saja, cepat kau kesini aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku"** ucap vergil yang berada di mindscape naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarkanya pun langsung teringat kata – kata vergil sebelum meninggalkan mindscapenya, naruto pun langsung ke kamarnya dan mencoba berkosentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **-MINDSCAPE-**

 **.**

Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam mindscapenya pun langsung membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali naruto liat adalah vergil sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memandanginya tajam dan membawa pedang yang berujung lancip dengan ganggang berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya dan di tangan kanannya vergil membawa sarung pedang berwarna biru tua.

"Kenapa kau terlambat datang kesini?" Tanya vergil sambil senantiasa memandang tajam naruto .

Naruto yang mendengarkannya pun hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang rambutnya.

"ahahahahahah, aku kira itu hanya mimpi, gomenne" ucap naruto cengengesan, yang lansung meminta maaf.

Vergil yang mendengarkannya pun hanya menghela napas "baiklah aku maafkan, jadi langsung saja ke intinya aku akan memberikan kekuatan ku padamu naruto, tapi sebelum aku memberikanmu kekuatanku aku mau bertanya terlebih dahulu, kalo kau sudah memmpunyai kekuatanku apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya vergil sambil menatp naruto.

"kalo aku mempunyai kekuatanmu aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi dan aku akan membuktikan orang-orang yang membenciku kalo aku bisa menjadi hokage tanpa perlu adanya cakra dan juga membuat aku diakui oleh keluargaku" ucap naruto tegas sambil memandangi vergil serius.

Vergil yang melihat jawaban dan keseriusan naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah karena kau membuatku senang akan jwabanmu, aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku padamu" ucap vergil sambil melangkah ke naruto dan langsung memegang dahi naruto, setelah memegang dahi naruto tubuh vergil pun mengeluarkan energy berwana hitam yang langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh naruto.

Naruto yang dimasuki energy dari vergilpun langsung menutup matanya dan merasa tubuhnya panas, namun lama kelamaan tubuhnya mulai meghangat. Stelah selesai naruto pun membuka matanya dan langsung melihat tubuh vergil yang bercahaya, naruto yang melihatnya pun ingin membantu vergil tapi dihentikan oleh vergil dengan isyarat tangannya.

"kau kenapa vergil nii?"Tanya naruto khawatir.

"hah tidak apa, aku rasa, aku akan kembali lagi ke tempat asalku"jawab vergil.

Naruto yang mendengarkannya pun langsung memeluk vergil sambil menangis.

"Kenapa.., kenapa kau harus pergi hiks.., jangan tinggalkan aku hikss..."ucap naruto yang masih memeluk vergil.

Vergil yang mendengarkannya pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan naruto "kau tidak boleh menangis naruto, cowok tidak boleh menangis, aku harus pergi ke tempatku karena tugasku sudah selesai jadi biarkan aku pergi, aku berikan pedangku kepadamu dan pertahankan impianmu "ucap vergil sambil melepaskan pelukan naruto dari tubuhnya dan memberikan pedangnya.

Perlahan tubuh vergil menghilang dari hadapan naruto namun sebelum menghilang vergil sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk naruto dan dibalas anggukan naruto, naruto pun langsung menninggalkan mindscape nya, setelah meninggalkan mindscapenya di kegelapan mindscapenya terdapat sbuah mata merah yang menatap tajam tempat naruto pergi dan langsung menyeringai di kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kheh…. Bodoh"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Halo minna-san ada yang masih rindu gak sama fict ku (readers: gak!), uhh jahat L, hahahah bercanda, maaf ya baru bisa updet soalnya masih ada kesibukan di real word, yah salah satunya sih mau UKK(ujian praktek) yah jadinya gak bisa updet cepat, dan juga gimana menurut kalian chapter ini bagus kah?, jelek kah?,membosankan kah? Atau membingungkan?, dan juga maafkan sinta kalo masih ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak dimengerti.

Dah gitu aja sekarang waktunya balas review:

 **RaraMichiyo:** hahahha gpp kok rara-san saya terbantu sekali kok atas reveiwmu, tapi menurut rara-san gimana sekarang apa masih bagus dari chapter sebelumnya?, dan kalo masalah pair sih sinta belum menemukan yang cocok untuk naruto mungkin rara-san bisa bantu. (maunya sih sama aizen hahahhahahah XD, just kiddingJ).

 **Ubedarcem:** sampai berapa chapter?, sinta juga enggak tahu kalo bisa sih sampai 50 chapter yang langsung nyambung shippuden tapi yah semoga aja J, ceritanya menarik? Makasih ya sinta kira ceritanya bakalan membingungkan.

 **ANAK BAIK DAN RAJIN MENABUNG:** yah semoga aja fict sinta gak aneh. .hehehehehehe :D

 **Nazhika:** iya ni udah di next kok hehehe :D.

Itu saja, makasih yah yang sudah review, favs/follow, dan juga baca fict sinta sekalai lagi makasih ya.

(oh ya jangan lupa untuk review setelah baca fict sinta ya!).

 **Sinta and Gin Ichimaru : Jaa nee !.**


End file.
